This invention relates to a boot having a hinged upper shell.
Boots used for motorcycle racing and the like have traditionally used flexible leather uppers of sufficient thickness to protect the lower leg against airborne rocks while still allowing some flexibility of movement and feel in the lower foot region. Ski boot technology, which offers potential advantages of increased protection and durability, has found limited use in motorcycle boots because of numerous unsolved problems.
To allow relatively free hinging movement of the upper shell relative to the lower vamp shell, the front and rear edges of both the upper shell and the vamp shell have been separated apart from the other to allow clearance for the upper shell as it moves forward and rearward. A less rigid material is located in the front and rear clearance gaps to enclose the shell and provide protection. However, this less rigid material has not provided the same degree of protection against flying rocks, nor has it adequately waterproofed the boot.
While ski-type boots are known which allow rocking sideways movement of an uppershell relative to a lower shell, in addition to pivoting forward and rearward movement, the hinge assembly has had externally mounted or externally accessible critical parts which thus are exposed to mud, flying peebles and other adverse conditions. Also, the complexity of prior hinge assemblies has increased the possibility of maintenance problems and jamming.
Another problem is that the sole of a motorcycle boot must have some resiliency and flexibility to provide adequate grip, which characteristics are not present in a vamp shell formed of a rigid plastic material. However, the flexible sole found on traditional motorcycle boots wears quickly when the boot is used for motorcycle racing, and greatly limits the life of the boot. In addition, a vamp shell of rigid plastic material limits the extent to which a wearer can "feel" the motorcycle shift lever and can respond to motorcycle and road conditions. In addition, even the rigid plastic material found in ski boots can be chewed up by the spiked surface of the motorcycle peg against which a motorcycle racer is continually placing his foot.